Some storage systems use data protection information, such as an error correction code and/or an error detection code, to protect data from errors that can occur when the data is stored in the memory of the storage system. In operation, a host sends data and a logical address to the storage system, and, in response, the storage system generates the protection information for the data and stores the data in a physical address in memory that is mapped to the logical address. In some storage systems, in addition to storing the data and the protection information, the storage system also stores the logical address, as the logical address can be used to debug the logical-to-physical address map, if an error occurs that makes one or more entries in the map out of date.